Death By Fangirls
by Reillusioned
Summary: Mother of God, not another one! Please, no more attack of the fangirl fics! We'll do anything!


(A/N) Great Fukki! Not another Death By Fangirls fic! There are far too many out there! Sure, some can be a bit funny, but there's nothing that hasn't been done!

That's what you're thinking, right?

TOUGH.

Ari: --; Rei, you're a bitch.

Taikoubou landed on his ass. Hard.

"Ooooow…. What happened?"

A voice he didn't recognize came from beside him.

"Holy kuso it worked…"

He looked up and saw the face of a young teenage girl staring back at him. He did that same thing Hideki did when he first woke up to Chi's face and scooted backwards as fast as he could. He looked around and saw he was surrounded by Nataku, Youzen, Sibu, Raishinshi, Tenka and Shinkouhyou. "Erm….. Why are we here… Where is here? Who are you people?" The girl he first saw sweatdropped and pushed her hair out of her eyes. It was about ear length and she was wearing a green shirt that said BOOM and big guy jeans.

"Eh… You are here because we didn't think you would be, here is the top floor of my skool which shall just be called Skool, and I am Rei (Yay for self inserts!). That one," she pointed to a girl with short black hair dressed in.. Black… "Is Ryu. Don't bug her, she's evil."

She pointed at a girl with shoulder length frizzy brown hair with pink bangs. "That, would be Percy."

"MY NAME IS NOT PERCY! IT IS ….erm…."

"Sure." She pointed at a particularly short thing with fairly short dark brown hair. "That's Chobi."

"Look at me! I'm a seal on acid!"

"Don't give her sugar. And the floating blue thing that brought you here is Cally-poo." Something hovered above the scene, looking like a mask set on fire. Except it was blue.

"My name is Calcifer. NOT Cally-poo."

"Whatever, Cally-poo."

Taikoubou sweatdropped. "So how the hell did we get here?" Rei made a face. "I really don't know. We figured 'Hey, why don't we stay the weekend in the abandoned dorms above the Skool and try to summon Calcifer. He showed up through a plot hole and we went 'Hey, why don't we summon random anime characters?' We didn't think it would work and it did."

Youzen nodded wisely. "Yes, that would make sense. Plot holes have been known to interfere with-"

Everyone had fallen asleep.

Chobi woke with a start. "Can we summon my fav series characters now?" Ryu nodded. "Let's just send these guys back first." Rei did a little 'Onward!' Position. "Cally-poo, send these weary travelers home!"

"….How?"

Everyone facefaulted. "You don't know how!" Rei screamed.

Calcifer looked ticked. "I need to know what dimension they're from, and then I have to open up a HUGE plot hole and send them back."

Rei sweatsropped. "Okay, what dimension are you guys from?"

Shinkouhyou straightened his hat. "How should we know?"

Rei became a chibi and fluttered to the ground.

Percy shrugged. "We might as well keep them here until we find a way to send them home." A voice from the corner came. "What if others show up through accidental plot holes?" Ryu said. Everyone froze. Chobi turned slowly towards her.

"That would be……

……

……

Bad?"

Everyone sweatdropped. Above them, Calcifer commented dryly. "Yes, that would be bad. Why did I have to be summoned to a dimension full of idiots?"

"Hey!" Rei yelled. "Not everyone in this dimension is an idiot!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's just us."

"……. Way to stick up for us, Rei." Said Percy.

Ryu was pacing back and forth in the corner. "So what do we do with them until we can send them home? They can't come to Skool with us."

Raishinshi cocked his head to the side. "Why not?"

"Well, we could dress you in drag. It's a girls skool."

Percy grinned slyly, ever the Natarai fan. "Although…"

"NO!"

Taikoubou snickered and put his hand on his head. "Hey! I'm wearing my old doushi hat!" He looked down for the first time. "And my doushi clothes!" Sibu suddenly realized something. "Why is Tenka-kun here? I thought you were houshined!"

Tenka started patting himself in disbelief. "Hey, I am alive! Yaaaaay!" He started crying tears of joy. Taikoubou looked around. "Where's Outenkun? I'm not Fukki anymore."

Rei sat cross-legged a few feet away from him. "I asked that Tenka be revived and you and Outenkun be split. Is that bad?" Taikoubou cocked his head to the side. "I…. Don't…. Know…." Rei scratched her head. "He might not be so happy about it though…"

A loud bell woke them all out of their thoughts. "CLASS!" yelled Chobi. She proceded to run down the stairs, closely followed by the rest of the otakus, who were dragging various Hoshin characters.

However, Chobi seemed to have been right. The plot holes being open all the time were bad.

"Yes Miss D'Agostino?"

"Uh, Ms, there's a floating green haired-guy floating down the hallway…"

"Wow Krist, redundant."

Rei ran out the door ("Oh for the love of Fukki!") closely followed by Chobi ("Roushi-sama! We love you!")

Roushi woke up slowly, blinking at the scary fangirls. "Nerk?" Chobi did her cute little chibi face. "Ohayo, Taijo-Roukun-sama! Daisuki!"

Roushi went back to sleep.

Back to English class!

"Romeo and Juliet. Summary: 'I love you!' 'I is dead!' The end." The teacher glared at her. "Thank you Rei, for that poorly summarized blurb of bad grammerness." Another bell rang, causing everyone to subconsciously jump to escape class.

Rei: COOKIES!

Percy: Did we just switch to script form?

Varu: I think we did…

Ryu: Who's writing this crap?

Chobi: (hits with suction cup on an arrow) QUIT BREAKIN THE FOURTH WALL!

Rei: (hits with radio antenna) QUIT COPYING THE PIZZA SHOW EXPIREMENT!

Em: (hits with hand) QUIT QUOTING FICS NONE OF US HAVE READ!

Ryu: I guess we'll just revert back and forth from script form depending on how lazy the authoress is feeling.

Chobi: I SAID QUIT BREAKIN THE FOURTH WALL!

In the dining hall

Percy: Ari? WTF are you doing here? You don't go to this skool.

Ari: Neither do you.

Percy: Point made.

Fred: Why am I here?

Raishinshi: Hey! I thought you said this was all-girls!

Rei: Artistic license.

Varu: Is it just me, or are there about five times the people that are normally at this table?

Rei: (has become a parasite and attached self to Taikoubou) Ne, Daisuki…

Taikoubou: (is having difficulty breathing) Help…

Ari: (glomps Youzen) Aishiteru, Genius Douche!

Youzen: (perplexed look)

Fred: O.O Genius douche?

Percy: I guess we're lucky they don't speak French…

Rei: J'ai une escargot dans mes pantalons!

Chobi: (humming 'My Cat')

Splerky: (appears out of nowhere) Wha? JoJ?

Rei: YAY! SPLERKY-CHAN! (glomp)

Taikoubou: (relieved)

Splerky: God, shut up with the Japanese you anime freak!

Rei: (sniffles) Anata wa okotta?

Splerky: ARG! (runs out of Mess Hall)

Em: Why couldn't we have summoned Genshi-Tenson? I want to lock him in a closet with Youzen…

Ari: NO! Nobody molests the Genius Douche except me!

Youzen: 0.0 Eep?

Ryu: Sheps!

Taikoubou: Did we really need that mental image?

Ari: SHUT UP FICUS-FOR-BRAINS!

Taikoubou: O.O

Ruven: Hmmmm… Ficus…

Varu: AH! NINJAS!

Shinkouhyou: (randomly snickering in the backround)

Mad Cow: (at podium) Everybody shut up.

Everyone: (still chattering)

Mad cow: NOW!

Everyone: o.o (shuts up)

Mad Cow: Now listen to me rant!

Rei: (pretends to be listen but is really singing So Long and Thanks for All the Fish and talking about how God is a slightly overweight woman working at a bowling alley.)

Not-really-but-kinda-waitress-person: (dumps Fugen on table instead of food)

Rei and Chobi: (at same time) NYA! PU-CHAN! (evil glare of fangirl possessiveness)

Fugen: Ne… Doko kana sono… Nani? OO (utterly confuzzled)

Rei: Nihao Puxian-moimoi! Nihonshu!

Fugen: Oo I eat good?

Rei: Fan-Chinese is so much fun!

Chobi: The halo-ed one be mine!

Rei: Mine!

"Mine!"Chobi shouted.

Ari paused. "Did we just revert back to story format?" Cobi whacked her with a large dead fish. "I SAID quit breakin' the fourth wall!" Rei whacked her with a radio antenna. "And I said quit copyin Pizza Show Expirement! (trumpet fanfare)" Ari whacked her with a lava lamp. "Quit quoting fics none of us have read before!"

Percy looked on, sweatdropping. "Is this goin to happen everytime somebody breaks the fourth wall?"

Val had swirly eyes and was close to passing out on the table. "So many characters… Can't keep track!"


End file.
